


Просьба

by Pandorra



Series: Цикл. Тики и Канда. [10]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra





	Просьба

Я нахожу тебя в очередном номере очередной гостиницы после очередной миссии. Неудачной, к слову. И не по моей вине. Меня там не было, в тот момент я находился в нескольких милях и вяло отбивался от атак вашего Книжника. Я не ранил его, мне было не до того. Но очень хотелось. А вот ты задел Лулубел, надо же. Сильно задел. Я не волнуюсь – кошки живучи.  
Так вот, о Книжнике… Кстати, знаешь, кажется, он относится к тебе с особым трепетом. Я не ревную, глупости. Я знаю цену хорошей дружбы.  
Иди сюда… садись рядом со мной, у огня. Да не закрывайся ты, я просто хочу обнять… вот теперь хорошо. Когда и с кем ещё ты посидишь вот так? Расслабленно, откинувшись на меня и позволяя обнять себя за плечи. Можно мне?… Определённо, без этой заколки тебе лучше. Я понимаю, что в бою волосы мешают, но я никогда не устану говорить, как люблю видеть их свободными.  
Ты знаешь… такого уникального характера, как у тебя, я ещё не встречал. И не надо испепелять меня взглядом, я не боюсь. Наоборот, так ещё краше. Да, мне нравится, какой ты… И вовсе не тяжёлый. Меня с ума сводит твоя сила. О, да, а такая твоя усмешка пробуждает во мне желание….мммм… какая вкусная кожа. Шшшш… подожди! Кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя такое чувствительное запястье. А шея?... Ох, надеюсь, у тебя есть, чем её закрыть? Я увлёкся, останется след.  
Как же быстро ты вспыхиваешь, это просто невероятно! Азарт боя ещё не прошёл или я могу надеяться, что это реакция на меня? Ложись вот так, на живот… не дергайся, хочу погладить твою спину… и ниже… думаю, штаны тебе сегодня больше не нужны, поэтому мы их снимем... Мммм… какая вкусная… а если языком между… Шшшш, лежи! Мне тебя держать? Или привязать? Я хочу показать тебе очень чувствительную ласку, смотри – кончиком языка между ягодиц и надавить… тебе нравится? Вижу, что нравится. А если сильнее… Чёрт, Канда не кусай губы, я хочу слышать тебя… А если интенсивнее… о, как ты откликаешься! Твои бёдра уже двигаются навстречу, ты выгибаешься и дрожишь… Я же говорил, это изысканное и порочное удовольствие. Я знаю. Откуда? Канда, я и есть Удовольствие. Молчи. Дай мне насладиться тобой… твоей сладостью…  
Хочу тебя безумно. Лежи так… так хорошо. Чувствуешь? Да, я бесстыжее создание, согласен, но как ещё можно реагировать на тебя в своей постели? Хорошо, не в постели, а на ковре, но это детали… Мой тёмный ангел… Когда я с тобой, когда касаюсь тебя, когда вхожу в твоё тело, почему мне кажется, что я соприкасаюсь с запретным и тёмным, с тем, что лучше было бы не будить? Но так сладко… так безумно хорошо сейчас… Правильно, двигайся… именно. О, небо! Канда, любовь моя, кто кого трахает? Ааааааххх! Я громкий? Я просто… чёрт!... не боюсь показывать эмоции… Резче? Как скааажешь. Ты такое вытворяешь, с тобой мне хочется быть… Не важно, просто быть.  
Не отпущу тебя сейчас. Тут тоже очень тепло и удобно… О чём я думаю? А это важно?... Какое такое? Обыкновенное лицо, у меня всегда такое выражение. Нет, умный какой! О жизни. Я думаю, что если я потеряю контроль, если Ной завладеет мной полностью и ты будешь рядом… Убей меня. Я знаю, что ты не будешь колебаться, просто… Убей. Лучше так, чем стать тупым зверем, не осознающим себя, в руках нашего клоуна-Графа… Что-то курить хочется! И спать. Но спать сильнее. И прямо здесь, никуда я не пойду…  
Канда… я всё слышал… Спасибо.


End file.
